


Reunion of Night, Moon and Star

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nyx Ulric Lives, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Nyx, who survives after wearing the Ring, reunites with Stella and Luna.





	Reunion of Night, Moon and Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Nyx to live and reunite with Luna, so this fic was written. Hope you'll like it.

Stella woke up from her sleep when she heard suspicious noise outside the tent, she and Luna slept in. Carefully, so she wouldn’t wake up her sister, who slept beside her, Stella called forth Starlight – her rapier – and exited the tent. The Haven’s barrier protected them from daemons and animals, but not man, so it wouldn’t hurt to check just in case. It was Stella’s job now to protect Lunafreya on their journey of awakening the Astrals and to Altissia, with Nyx being gone.

 

The youngest Nox Fleuret looked around. There was no intruder. A false alarm? Perhaps.  Maybe it was just the wind.

 

The princess was about to return to the tent, when she heard sound of footsteps, a snap of a twig and someone cursing softly under their breath.

 

Stella tensed and whirled around pointing the tip of the rapier at the stranger.

 

“Hey, easy there, star princess,” the stranger said and she froze, hearing the familiar nickname. Stella never expected to hear this voice again, not while she was alive, and not in the Beyond. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

“N-nyx?” Stella stuttered from shock as she stared at the supposed- to-be dead Glaive. It couldn’t be him could it?

 

But it was him. In different clothes, with new scars from the Ring of Lucii, but it was Nyx Ulric, flesh and blood and not ash from the use of power of Lucian Kings of Old.

 

Stella finally recovered from shock, made Starlight disappear and hugged Nyx. He embraced the princess in return.

 

“I’m so happy to see you, Nyx, “she said letting of the Glaive a few minutes later and stepping back slightly. “We thought you died. How did you survive? If you are not of Lucis Caelum blood, the price of wearing the Ring is life. Or arm,” Stella added with a wince, remembering Ravus burned his left arm when he wore the Ring during the Fall of Insomnia.

 

Nyx shrugged.

 

“Your guess as good as mine,” he said. “There are am, sitting among the ruins of the Crown City slowly turning to ash. I was already on my way to the Afterlife when suddenly I heard the female voice saying: ’It’s not your time yet.      They need your help’ and the next thing I know, I’m back to the living in torn clothes and mostly healed from the burns. I figured by ‘they’ the voice meant you and your sister. I found the new clothes and began to look for you. It took me a while to find you two, you had quite a headstart.  “

 

“Yeah, “the youngest Nox Fleuret agreed.

 

Nyx wanted to say something else, when both he and Stella heard Luna’s voice, causing them to turn their heads towards the tent.

 

“Stella? Who are you talking to?” The Oracle asked as exited the tent. She froze in shock as her blue eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth once she saw Nyx.

 

“N-nyx?” Lunafreya’s voice shook and tears came to her eyes as she looked at the Glaive.

 

He smiled.

 

“Hey, princess.”

 

Luna’s legs finally moved and she threw herself at the man, wrapping her arms around his neck, Nyx hugged her in return one hand wrapped around her waist, the other on her neck.   

 

“I thought you died, “she cried into his shirt. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Shh,” Nyx hushed the young woman as he caressed her back to calm her down.  “I missed you too, and I’m alive, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

A few minutes later Luna calmed down and she asked the Glaive what happened after the sisters separated from him.

 

Nyx told the Oracle what he told Stella.

 

“Hmm, “Lunafreya hummed in thought when he finished. “That’s strange, “she looked at the man she fell in love with, in just a few days. “But I’m not complaining. I’m glad you’re back. “

 

“Me too.”

 

Stella stood not far away from the couple, watching them with a smile. She was happy for them, especially for her sister, who grieved Nyx when they found out he died, according to the rumors.     

 

Now he was back and Luna was happy.

 

Stella looked at the night sky, the moon and the stars, thinking of Noctis. Where was he now? She hoped he was alright they would meet again soon.

 

And she felt what with Nyx’s return their journey will be different.

 

In a good sense.


End file.
